


"Parlami di lui"

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Storia scritta per il contest "Citazioni in cerca d'autore" indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP]Quando si prendono di nascosto, nelle stanze polverose, sanno di star commettendo un peccato.Sono marci, così marci che i loro respiri che si fondono diventano un miasmo dolciastro.Sono sporchi, ed entrambi affogano nel passato.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	"Parlami di lui"

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo della storia: "Parlami di lui"  
> Coppia e prompt scelti: Sirius/Ginny - 7. “Il passato è un posto atroce da visitare.”  
> Rating: arancione  
> Contesto: quinto libro circa, riferimenti al passato  
> Genere: introspettivo, dark  
> Note/avvertimenti: /  
> Note dell'Autore: È una storia volutamente ingannevole. Spero sia anche abbastanza comprensibile... Credo vada meglio a una seconda rilettura. Purtroppo non ho avuto tempo di rileggerla e sistemarla come volevo. Ad ogni modo, non dico molto per non rovinare la sorpresa.

"Parlami di lui" gli diceva Ginny, accarezzando il suo volto segnato.

_Era distrutto sia fuori che dentro, la perfetta rappresentazione di se stessa._

"... Aveva gli occhi nocciola, la posa scomposta..."

*** 

"Parlami di lui" la incalzava Sirius.

_Lei, la bambina del nemico, da spezzare per avere la sua vendetta._

"... Aveva occhi grandi e verdi, un accenno di sorriso..."

***

Quando lo vede per la prima volta il respiro di Ginny si spezza, _lo vuole lo vuole_ , era stato lui il catalizzatore, lui il motivo per cui _ricorda-_

***

Quando la vede per la prima volta, Sirius ha un'espressione controllata, _è un predatore in attesa_. "So chi sei" le sussurra, passandole accanto.

***

Le avevano cancellato il passato - _le avevano cancellato il passato_ , si rende conto con un sussulto, in mezzo all'orgasmo. I dissenatori l'avevano aiutata; non era un ricordo felice ma era _suo_ \- _atroce, ma suo_ , e lei lo voleva.

I dissennatori, che erano a scuola per colpa di Sirius Black.

Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo, pensò Ginny, mentre l'estasi si diffondeva. Gli doveva tutto, _gli avrebbe dato tutto..._

***

Minus è andato, e lui è bloccato a Grimmauld Place, un leone in gabbia.

Non può dargli la caccia, non può dar sfogo alla sua furia, neanche con il suo più infimo servitore...

Ma Sirius sa, ha sentito le voci. Sa che l'ultima vittima di Lord Voldemort arriverà da lui, in quel luogo polveroso e dimenticato.

_Sa che dovrà farla sua; spezzarla, per avere la sua vendetta sul passato._

***

Quando si prendono di nascosto, nelle stanze polverose, sanno di star commettendo un peccato.

_Sono marci, così marci che i loro respiri che si fondono diventano un miasmo dolciastro._

Sono sporchi, ed entrambi affogano nel passato.

***

Ginny se lo ricorda, quando i dissennatori si avvicinarono alla partita di Qudditch.

_Il suo risveglio._

Si ricorda il gemito, di essersi accasciata - e gli altri attorno a lei, convinti che quella fosse paura.

Ginny ricorda gli occhi verdi, le labbra socchiuse sopra di sé, i lividi - _la lancia nel ventre che brucia, brucia come quella pelle di carta._

Ginny lo vuole ancora.

*** 

Sirius sa di essere innocente, e la paura non lo scalfisce - ma i ricordi, _ah_ , i ricordi!

_Occhi vuoti al cielo, la posa scomposta..._

Sirius sogna quel momento, ancora e ancora, e sogna di deturpare qualunque cosa Lord Voldemort abbia preso per sé.

*** 

"Parlami di lui..."

_Lui, Lord Voldemort e le sue atrocità; cosa ti ha fatto, come ti ha fatto suo, cosa ti ricordano i Dissennatori, la fonte della mia memoria..._

_Lui, Lord Voldemort e le sue atrocità; cosa ti ha fatto, come ti ha fatto sua, cosa posso prendere da te per distruggerti definitivamente, rovinare ciò che resta della tua innocenza..._

***

Sono due anime sbagliate che si intrecciano, annegano in se stesse.

_"Parlami di lui..."_

Mentre si possiedono, ilpassato è la loro gloria; _la distruzione è dove si sentono a casa._


End file.
